Battle System
Battling is one of the core mechanics of Chasing Our Spirits. Battles are not straightforward, it's not that one Pokemon attacks and the other takes the hit like the games. There's a lot of stratagy involved if you wish to win a battle, try using your enviroment to your advantage and your attacks defensively instead of simply attacking. League battling rules Pokemon Battles in Alleos can go two different ways. There are League Rules in place that follow your standard rules, the Pokemon fight, one gets knocked out, there is a loser and a winner. These are frequently used by Gym Leaders, and any breaking of them will make you lose your chances at a badge and earn disrespect from NPCs and maybe some player characters as well. In the wild In the wild, these League Rules are not enforced. Pokemon can be attacked by humans. Humans can attack each other, or tell their Pokemon to attack the other trainer. League battles require you to follow the rules of one on one or two on two, ect, but outside of that you can easily gang up on a wild Pokemon. The three different types of attacks There are three different "types" of attacks in Pokemon. There are Special attacks which generally involve not touching the opponent, Physical attacks which involve close physical combat, and Status effects that cause something to happen that doesn't directly have to do with the opponent. If you're unsure of what kind of attack your's is, give it a look up in bulbapedia. The type of attack it is should be right on the attack's page. If you're unsure what attacks your Pokemon has, look them up in bulbapedia. Your Pokemon will have every it's level and lower. Experience and levels Because leveling is important in Chasing Our Spirits, a level 50 should have an advantage against a level 10. However, this doesn't make the level 50 invincible. The high level can still be severely injured or even defeated if some creativity and luck of the dice is used. Experience needed to level up is calculated by the level of the Pokemon. The EXP required to level up is the Pokemon's level x 5 ( A level 5 pokemon needs 25 points to get to level 6, a level 10 Pokemon would need 50 points to get to level 11). Received EXP is determined by the opponent. If it's a loss, it's half the opponent's level. If it's a win, it's the opponent's level. Example: If a level 5 Rattata beat a level 5 Squirtle, the Rattata would gain 5 EXP points. Now if this Rattata has 20 EXP points before the battle, the extra 5 that it just earned would cause the pokemon to level up to level 6. If he loses the battle, he gets 2 points (in the case of halfing odd leveled Pokemon, round down), bringing his total to 22 and keeping him at level 5. Luck of the dice The way a battle plays out is left up to the player for the most part, but there are certian situations when the dice are used. If one of your character's is attacking something (Be creative, you can totally do something to cause a domino effect for attack, or anything really. ex: Attacking a tree so it falls on a character.) you do the following: *use roll/roll tags. *To attempt a hit, type in 1d10. (One ten sided die) anything 4 and above is a hit. *Place these at the end of your post, and then, when you submit, a number will be rolled and will immeadiately show up. *Before you press that submit button though, there's one more roll you need to do. This roll will determine how well you succeed in your attempted move, should you roll a 4 or higher. Add another roll/roll tag and add 3d6 (Three six sided dice) *3 to 7 is a graze, 8 to 15 is a solid hit, and 16+ is a severe hit. This means the difference between doing something along the lines of elbowing, hitting, or punting your oppenent. Once you submit your post, the resulting numbers will show up and tell you how well or bad you did. It is now up to your fellow posters to interpret what those numbers mean. For status effect moves, it depends on the status. If it's a purely status causing move, use the 1d10 to determine if it hit, and the 3d6 to determine how severe the status is. If the attack has the possibility of causing a status, roll a 1d3 alongside your other two rolls, a 3 means the status effect hit. Category:Core Mechanic